Zentheya Black (Sirius Black's Twin Sister)
by X22
Summary: Zentheya Black is the only daughter of Orion Black and the twin sister of Sirius Black and the older sister of Regales Black. When Zentheya gets expelled from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, her father is forced to send her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry to finish her magical studies. At Hogwarts, Zentheya meets the rest of the Marauder's and meets an unlikely friend
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I LOVE Harry Potter! Especially Sirius Black and the twins! If you ask me, personally, Sirius Black was killed off waaay too early! Any of you agree? Well, ever since I was a little girl and I first watched Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, I have always thought of an idea where Sirius had a twin sister and now I am actually putting it into action! I hope you guys like it! I don't own any of the characters except Zentheya, Alexandra, Lex and Elodea (Elodea is a character which was created by me and my friend who is also an AMAZAING writer** **Carlydotcom57** **please check out her stuff!) All copyrights go to J.K. Rowling and the Warner Bros.**

 **Zentheya Melanie Black**

 **Nicknames: Ze, Zenthey (Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, Emma), Lupa (Sirius, James, Peter & Remus)**

 **Born: Autumn 1959 England, Great Britain**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Blood Status: Pure-blood**

 **Hair Colour: Black**

 **Eye Colour: Grey**

 **Skin Colour: Light**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Unusual Features: She has a birthmark in the shape of a dragon on her right forearm.**

 **Relatives: Phineas Nigellus Black (paternal/maternal great-great grandfather, deceased), Ursula Black née Flint (paternal/maternal great-great grandmother, deceased), Sirius Black II (paternal great grandfather, deceased), Hester Black née Gamp (paternal great grandmother, deceased), Arcturus Black III (paternal grandfather, deceased), Melanie Black née MacMillan (paternal grandmother), Cygnus Black I (maternal great grandfather, deceased), Violetta Black née Bulstrode (maternal great grandmother), Pollux Black (maternal grandfather, deceased), Irma Black née Crabbe (maternal grandmother, deceased), Orion Black (father), Walburga Black (mother), Sirius Black III (twin brother), Regulus Black II (brother), Lucretia Prewett née Black (paternal aunt, deceased), Ignatius Prewett (paternal uncle), Alphard Black (maternal uncle), Cygnus Black II (maternal uncle), Druella Black née Rosier (maternal aunt), Bellatrix Black (maternal first cousin), Narcissa Black (maternal first cousin), Andromeda Black (maternal first cousin)**

 **Magical Abilities: Can change into a black wolf (animagus), Pyrokinesis (Dragon fire)**

 **Wand: Unknown length, ash wood, and dragon heartstring core**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Loyalty: Black Family, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (formerly), Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, The Mauraders**

 **Past: Zentheya is the only daughter of Orion and Walburga Black and is the twin sister of Sirius Black and the older sister of Regulus Black II. Zentheya attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic until she was expelled for a prank which she didn't commit went terribly wrong and exploded in the faceof the principal, Olympe Maxime. She expelled Zentheya as it looked like she had done it. Once Zentheya's father found out, he placed her into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. There Zentheya learnt her true power and met Sirius' friends.**

 **Alexandra Abbott**

 **Nicknames: Alexa**

 **Born: March 1959**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Blood Status: Pure-blood**

 **Hair Colour: Brown**

 **Eye Colour: Brown**

 **Skin Colour: Dark**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Relatives: Alisha Abbott (mother), Brandon Abbott (father)**

 **Wand: Unknown length, unicorn** **tail hair core, birch wood**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Loyalty: Abbott Family, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy**

 **Past: Alexandra grew up from a witch and a muggle. She was unaware of her magical abilities until she managed to cast a spell and was then shipped off to Hogwarts**

 **Elodea Smith**

 **Nicknames: El, Pondweed (Sirius), Mudblood (Lucius, Bellatrix and Rodolphus)**

 **Born: July 1959**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Blood Status: Mudblood**

 **Hair Colour: Blonde**

 **Eye Colour: Blue**

 **Height: 5'1"**

 **Relatives: John Smith (father), Sarah-Jane Smith (mother)**

 **Wand: Unknown length, chestnut wood, phoenix feather**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Loyalty: Smith** **Family, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy**

 **Past: Elodea was born of** **muggle parents which caused her to get an awful lot of hassle at Hogwarts from the Slytherine students mostly Lucius and his gang. Elodea's magical ability revealed itself when she was only three years old. However, despite** **not knowing how to help her, her parents** **loved her none the less and we're extremely proud of her to be accepted into Hogwarts where** **she met Lily Evans and Alexandra Abbott, Sirius Black and the rest of the Murders**

 **Alexander Baraz**

 **Nicknames: Lex**

 **Born: Winter 1956**

 **Age: 17/18**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Blood Status: Pure-blood**

 **Hair Colour: Dark Brown**

 **Eye Colour: Blue**

 **Skin Colour: Dark**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Relatives: Jasper Baraz (father), Annabell Baraz (mother)**

 **Wand: Unknown length, ash wood, phoenix feather**

 **House: Slytherine**

 **Loyalty: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Baraz Family**

 **Past: Lex was born a pure blood and learnt the ways of his family. However, he was different to them but didn't show it. He was sorted into Slytherine.**


	2. Chapter 1

Zentheya's P.O.V.  
"You got expelled!" Father's angry voice boomed throughout his study. I felt my insides jump as he viciously slammed his clenched fist down on top of his dark brown mahogany desk. The expulsion letter crumbled and crinkled within his death grip. "Well? Explain yourself!" His head snapped up to glare at me with his ice-cold dark eyes as he slowly started to rise from behind his desk and walk sinisterly towards me.

"Father, please! It was not my fau-" I began, however my pleas of innocence were abruptly cut short as he struck me hard across my pale face with the back of his hand. The force of the impact of his hand making contact with my face caused my head to jerk violently to the side. I stumbled in order to prevent myself from falling to the ground. The smack hurt even more due to my Father's giant ring that he wore on his hand. Sirius and I believe that the only reason he wears it is to add to our pain...

"Enough!" Father barked loudly within my ear. "I have had enough of your pathetic excuses Zentheya! You ungrateful child! I get you into one of the best magic schools in the world and how do you repay me!? By getting kicked out!"

I winced at the sheer volume of his voice. I swear, one of these days he was going to deafen me! My face burned from where he had struck me and I knew there would be a red mark and a bruise due to his giant round ring. Despite how many times he did it, I was always surprised that my Father hurt me. You would think after 17 years I would be used to it by now... I was but it didn't mean I wasn't surprised, I mean he was my Father! Wasn't he meant to protect me rather than hurt me!? "It wasn't my fault!" I bravely repeated, standing my ground. You'd think after 17 years I would have learnt to hold my tongue... Father's stone cold eyes glared at me, telling me to shut up. I obeyed.

"Then amuse me, hmm? If it wasn't you, then who was it?" Father asked me, acting as though he actually cared about whether or not I had actually done it.

I knew he wouldn't believe, but I didn't care. "Darla Angelus..." I told him. Despite what he thought it was true. Darla was one of those typical snobby Purebloods who thought they were better than everyone else. She never liked me due to the fact that I was better at her in magic and I refused to let her bully and torment other witches because they weren't either as rich as her or the same status as her. I wasn't like her or her wannabes and she hated it...

"Darla Angelus! What a lie!" Father scoffed. "That girl is a much better lady than you will ever be! Not to mention much better witch!" He hissed his usual insults in my ear.

I felt my anger beginning to boil and had to clench my fists, digging my nails into the palms of my hands to try and not let a single sizzle of smoke appear (which was rather difficult with my temper). I knew that he was only trying to lower my self-esteem more, however, I refused to provide him with the satisfaction. "That's your opinion!" I hissed back, glaring at him. Everyone has that little annoying voice inside of their heads, that voice of reason, the sensible voice in your head that told you when not to do something, when to stay quiet against your violent, abusive Father. Mine was screaming at me right now, and maybe I should have listened this time...

Father's eyes darkened so much that I felt like the longer he looked at me the quicker I would turn to stone. He glared at me with complete disgust, disappointment and anger before smacking me violently with his dragon claw cane. The tips of the claw slicing my face as they dug into my cheek. The force of the impact sent me to the ground of his study. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again! You worthless brat!" He snarled at me. "Get out of my sight, until I have decided where to send you and what punishment you will receive!"

Sharply picking myself up off the dustless, wooden floor, I refused to stay in his vial presence any longer and hurried out of his office. I could feel blood starting to leak from the fresh slice on my usually pale face and I knew the redness die down but the bruising would only get worse over night. I was fuming, so angry that I didn't even notice my beloved twin brother, Sirius Demarius Eliuctus Black, who was waiting for me outside Father's study. "Hey Ze! Ze, wait up!" His sudden voice pulled me out of my thoughts as I angrily walked to the old Victorian staircase. I could feel the tears of anger beginning to rise as I stopped on the third stair. "What happened Ze!?" I could hear the worry within my twin's voice. He was the one that I knew I would be able to find comfort in since our little brother wasn't allowed out of his room whenever Father was yelling at either me or Sirius. I felt one of his pale hands close over mine. He never liked it when I stayed quiet for too long. It scared him. "Ze, talk to me! Please!" Sirius pleaded with me.

I sighed heavily and turned around to face my brother. "I got expelled from Beauxbatons Academy for a prank that I didn't even commit!" That was it. Tears escaped my eyes and vegan mixing with the blood on my face as I started to think what would happen now. What if he separated me from my brothers!? What if I never saw daylight or food again!? What if he kept me locked inside my tiny room for the rest of my life with only my insane cousin to visit me!? Those single thoughts sent me into the strong, slightly-muscled arms of Sirius. "I-I don't know what's going to happen to me now! Or where he'll send me if he let's me out of the house!" I confessed to him as my grip tightened on his shirt. Just in case I was sent away. I didn't want to forget him!

"Hey wow! Ze, sh! It's okay!" Sirius hushed my fears as he gently lifted my chin so that he could see the extent of the cut. I watched as he frowned, his grey eyes darkening with anger as he gently dabbed away the blood. "That bastard! I won't let him hurt you again..." He promised me as he wrapped his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin protectively. Despite being twins, Sirius was slightly taller than me, standing around 6 feet tall. He and I both knew that he would never be able to keep that promise, not that I minded.

"But Sirius, what if he separates us!?" I asked him worried as I looked up at him. "I don't want to be separated from you Siri!"

Sirius chuckled as he pulled me back. "Please Ze! Mother would never let him do that! Merlin forbid that she would ever have to life a finger to look after even just one of us!" He smirked as he took his thumb and gently wiped away my tears, trying to avoid my cut.

I couldn't help but laugh as well. "Yeah, the only one she even slightly cares about is Reg..." I sighed thinking about the amount of pressure that our parents placed upon our younger brother's shoulders. He was only 12 years old for Merlin's sake! "Imagine if she looked after us!" I laughed rolling my grey eyes at the thought of it.

"We'll get out of here one day Ze, I promise" Sirius promised, giving me a tight squeeze.

I bit my lip. "But Siri...I don't want to leave Reg here...alone with them!" I told him. Despite how differently Sirius and I were treated in comparison to our baby brother, Regulus Arcturus Black, he was still our baby brother and we couldn't just abandon him here with our cruel parents!

Sirius sighed. "I know...but he doesn't get hurt..." He reminded me.

"Still, I don't want to leave him here with them!" I said, knowing he would not be able to leave Regulus here with our parents for too long. I knew how much it hurt him whenever he went to school and Regulus hardly spoke to him only because Bellatrix was in the same house as Reg, and was always breathing down his neck! I could see Sirius' mind going over the terrible thins that could happen to Regulus without us here.

"We'll take him with us!" He said

It made me smile as he pulled me closer once more. The three of us would be okay...one day... However, our sibling moment was ruined when our insane cousin, Bellatrix, and Father walked out of his office. Bellatrix smirked insanely at us as she knew that we were in for it. Father never liked seeing us comfort each other. As soon as we saw him, Sirius and I broke apart and he automatically stepped in front of me, ready to take the hit. "Sirius don't!" I pleaded with him as I gasped hold of his arm. I hated it whenever he got hurt because of me!

Father's eyes narrowed at us. "What are you two doing!?" He barked at us. His hand was already raised to strike me when Sirius took the hit. It wasn't like Father cared which one of us he hit, as long as he hit one of us he was satisfied. The force of the smack sent Sirius' face jerking to the side! My heart shot into my mouth as I seen the blood trickle from the corner of his mouth. "Bellatrix, take Zentheya to her room!" He ordered as he stepped towards us.

"Certainly Uncle!" Bellatrix smirked as she began towards us. Sirius stood in front of me, refusing to let our crazed cousin past. I knew my brother feared her but he refused to show it.

"Move Sirius!" Father snarled as he grasped hold of my brother's shirt collar and shoved him against the wall.

My eyes widened as I heard the awful thud that Sirius' head made as it whacked off the wall. "Siri!" I cried about to go and help him whenever I felt one of Bellatrix's long nailed hands grasp a handful of my black hair and yanked me backwards. I screamed in pain.

"Come on Zenthey! Let's play!" Bellatrix hissed in my ear as she apparated from the hallway just as my Father pressed his cane against Sirius' throat, holding him there so he couldn't help me...

It was only milliseconds before we reappeared in my cupboard sized bedroom. It was only big enough to fit a bed and a wardrobe. By having my trunk and other school stuff, it made the room even smaller! "Let go of me, you crazy bitch!" I cried as she shoved me into one of the bare wooden walls as she took out her curved 12 and 3/4 inch walnut dragon heartstring core wand.

"Colloportus!" She casted, smirking at me as she locked the door by moving one of her pale hands to the side as though to make an 'n', but then flicked her wand downwards as though to make an 'm' in the air. "Now it's just me and *insane laughter* you Zenthey!" She cackled as she slowly and sinisterly began stalking towards me with her wand pointed at me. "You've been a naughty girl Zenthey, I heard about your expulsion!"

I could feel my heart pounding violently within my chest as I began to back away from her, trying to find some way of escaping. I could already feel my claustrophobia beginning to set in. I was about to grab my wand, which lay on my bed when she summoned my wand to her. "Sirius! Help me!" I screamed as I knew I was officially screwed.

"Carpe Retractum!" Bellatrix chanted. An orange light shot from her wand and I instantly felt like a piece of rope was being wrapped around me.

I fell to the ground unable to move. "Leave me alone you psychopathic bitch!" I snarled bravely. Mocking Bellatrix was never a good idea...because that's when she got violent...

"Don't be rude Zenthey!" She snarled. "Crucio!"

I should have been used to this curse by now, but no matter how much she used it on me, the pain was always worse. I shrieked in sheer agony as unimaginable pain surged through my body as I became rigid. It felt like a million white hot knives were stabbing into every inch of my body, I was shrieking so much I was sure that blood was going to burst from my ears. Bellatrix smirked and giggled satisfied, however when I didn't beg her to stop she intensified it. I shrieked and began crying because of the pain. However, she only held it for a few minutes so not to cause me in permanent psychological damage.

"How about a new scar Zenthey!" I heard her giggled as I lay on the ground gasping and twitching in pain. Since Bellatrix had learnt how to use magic, Sirius and I were her favourite practice dummies. She used any hex or curse she could cast. Due to her continuous use of hexes and curses, Sirius and I had developed tics which got worse with every hex and curse, especially when she used the Cruciatus Curse. I felt tears stream down my face as I was in too much pain to try and move away. I felt my vision becoming clouded as my claustrophobia intensified and the pain began to take hold. The last thing I seen was Bellatrix pinning me down and taking out one of her knives...

Sirius' P.O.V.  
I watched helplesslyas Bellatrix took my beloved sister while my so-called Father held me against the wall with his cane pressed against my throat, applying just enough pressure so that I wouldn't be able to run and help my beloved twin. I could hear her screaming for me to help her. She never did like being locked inside her tiny bedroom, especially with Bellatrix! "No! She doesn't like it in there!" I cried, struggling only for my Father to apply more pressure. "Siri! Help me!" I heard Zentheya scream as she desperately tried to escape. Regulus poked his head out of his bedroom door to see what all the commotion was about. He was just a kid! He was so innocent and young, he didn't understand! He was the only one, so far, out of us three to be placed in Slytherine. He was our parents favourite, not that he wanted all the pressure. "Reg! Help her!" I choked as Father began dragging me downstairs and into his office, or as I liked to call it his torture chamber. "Let go of me!" I snarled bravely as I struggled against his grip. My friends never did know what went on inside my house...I never told them...why should I? It was embarrassing! Besides...maybe they would think of me in a different way if they knew...

"Shut up!" Father snarled at me as he threw me against his wooden desk.

I gasped in pain as I whacked my head off the corner of his desk, I felt blood begin to trickle down the side of my head. "Leave her alone! She didn't do anything wrong!" I bravely defended my sister against my merciless Father as I pushed myself up from his desk. My choice of words were not the best I could have thought of saying. Father's eyes narrowed and grew colder so much so they looked black.

"What did you say?" He spoke slowly and threateningly through his clenched teeth.

I swallowed. "I said she didn't do anything wrong! She doesn't deserve to be punished! It wasn't her fault!" I stupidly repeated my rebellious words to my inhumane father. However, I quickly regretted them as I felt his cane against my right cheek. Crack! The force of the impact sent me to the wooden floor. A crack echoed as the metallic top of the cane made contact with my right cheek. I winced in pain as I felt my cheekbone crack.

"You ungrateful, worthless little mistake!" Father snarled as he suddenly began pressing his foot into the back of my head, holding me down on the ground. "How dare you speak to me like that! You should have been drowned at birth!"

I could feel blood begin to trickle down the side of my mouth as I struggled to breathe. I knew my father didn't like me, but I didn't care, in fact the feeling was mutual. It was time like this where I wanted either Mr. Potter or Lyall Lupin to be my father... Everything about my Father I prayed I would never become and I prayed everyday that Regulus never ever grew up like him! Suddenly, I felt Father lift his foot from off the back of my head, but just as I was about to push myself up off the floor I felt one of my Father's cold hands grasp hold of my shirt collar and roughly yank me up on to my feet and dragged me over to his desk once more, slamming me down on its cold surface. I winced at the impact as Father held me there with his hand around my throat tightening his grip if I so much as twitched, which was a habit now due to Bellatrix's use of curses and hexes. "Now then, since your pathetic good-for-nothing sister got herself expelled from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, I have to decided where to send her!" I heard my father begin. "Send her to *chokes* Hogwarts! I'll keep an eye on her!" I managed. I couldn't bare to be parted from her for another year. I heard my father scoff as he released me, shoving me into the wall and walked back behind his desk.

"You!? Ha! You don't have the guts to raise your hand against her!" He mocked me as he sat down. "However, if I send her to Hogwarts then she has a chance of being sorted into Slytherine and Bellatrix can watch her..." Father concluded smirking villainously. He knew how much I cared for my dear sister and how much I hated Bellatrix. I glared at him as I stayed by the wall. _Some day, I'll get Zentheya and I out of here!_ I thought to myself. It suddenly it me that I could no longer hear my beloved sister screaming in pain from upstairs...only the cruel amused and satisfied cackles of Bellatrix. "Now, go and get your dinner! I have to speak with Bellatrix and your mother!" Father's voice snapped me from my thoughts as he rose from his chair and shoved me out of his office.

"What about Zentheya!?" I asked him. I could hear the creaking of my sister's bedroom door opening as Bellatrix was leaving. _Now is my chance!_ I thought to myself.

"*scoff* Zentheya doesn't deserve food!" Father exclaimed as he shoved me out into the hallway.

"Well then, if Zentheya starves then so do I!" I told him as I wasted no time in twisting out of his grasp and racing up the staircase, dodging past Bellatrix before jumping over the threshold and into my sister's tiny bedroom. I could hear my father yelling abuse at me angrily. But I didn't care, Zentheya was the only one who mattered right now and I needed to look after her! "Ze!?" I called throughout the small room. Suddenly, I heard the sound of shaking sobs and turned sharply to see my dear sister huddled in the corner. My grey eyes widened at the state in which she was in! Her body was shaking with fear, her head was bleeding and I could see blood streaming down her arms, which twitched from the effects of whatever curse Bellatrix used. "Ze! What did she do to you!?" I asked her as I quickly bent down beside her and tried my best to clean up her blood.

"No Bellatrix! Please, leave me alone!" Zentheya pleaded, still traumatised from the torture that she had endured.

Hearing her terrified voice made my heart ache as I took out my handkerchief and gently placed it against her bleeding head as I carefully wrapped my arm around her shaking shoulder. "Sh sh, Ze, she is gone! It is just me and you, okay?" I told her. Speaking softly to her so that she knew it was me. Zentheya timidly looked up and I seen a small smile spread across her blood stained face as she threw herself forwards and into my arms.

"Oh Siri! *uncontrollable gasps* I-I don't like it in here! I-I didn't mean to anger her!" She managed through her panicked gasps.

I sighed as I pulled her closer and rubbed her back to soothe her gasps. "I know sis, Bellatrix is insane!" I reminded her. "Slow breaths Ze, let's leave yeah? Go get some fresh air!" I suggested drying her tears and blood. I had learnt from experience after all of her panic attacks, that when she was in this state, the only thing that helped her was fresh air. Zentheya hadn't always been like this, ever since Bellatrix first started torturing her in this small room she developed terrible claustrophobia. It broke my heart every time she had an attack. Zentheya smiled at me as I stood up, wiping away her tears and the blood. I reached out my hand to her.

She nodded. "Might as well, we'll get in trouble anyway!" She giggled smirking.

I smiled. That was the sister I loved. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up first though!" I said and with that we crept into the bathroom to the medical kit.

It only took me twenty minutes to clean my sister up. Bellatrix had outdone herself this time. The amount of new carvings she had given my sister was horrendous! Not to mention the sprained wrist! I had to fix her hair in front of the slice on her head. "Honestly Siri! I'm fine!" Zentheya told me for what must have been the 100th time.

I sighed. "Alright, come on then!" I said as I helped her stand up and we quietly made our way towards the tall window of the library. Neither of us cared whether or not we would get caught, we would get in trouble anyway!

"About time Sirius!" Zentheya smirked. "I was getting bored waiting! Let's get put of here!" She swiftly opened the window and slid down the drain pipe.

I smirked at the spirit and lust for adventure within her which I had missed throughout the school years. "Wait up Ze!" I called down to her as I followed her.

After we slid down the pipe, we raced through the busy streets. No one would be able to tell that we were from a proper family rather than living on the streets due to the bruises and cuts. Running through the streets, we made our way to Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley had millions of shops. There were shops selling robes such as Madame Malkin's Robe Shop and the Second Hand Robe Shop, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments. There were shops selling quills like Amanuensis Quills and Scribbulus Writing Instruments, broomsticks like 2nd Hand Brooms and Broomstix, books like Flourish and Blotts and Obscurus Books, pets such as Eeylops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie, shops selling wands such as Ollivanders, and shops selling cauldrons such as Potage's Cauldron Shop. There were also shops which were selling Quidditch supplies such as Quality Quidditch Supplies. There were also shops selling potions such as Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. One of mine and Zentheya's all time favourite shop, Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. Zentheya and I always went into that shop to stock up on prank items. Another one of our favourite shops was Sugarplum's Sweet Shop.

Once we reached Diagon Alley, Zentheya and I immediately made our way towards Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop which was located in South Side, Diagon Alley and was located between Obscurus Books and Twilfit and Tattings. It was run by a man with a white beard and moustache. It sold a wide variety of joke items and other stuff serving mainly as an entertainment. Zentheya and I bought our usual prank stuff. "Come on, you did not win! I bought more than you did! And I did beat you in our last contest!" Zentheya laughed as we made our way towards Sugarplum's Sweet Shop.

"You so didn't!" Sirius laughed as he nudged me playfully.

"Hello! Siri, I so did!" She laughed as I rolled my grey eyes at her.

It didn't take us long before we reached Sugarplum's Sweet Shop. The shop sells magical sweets such as Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, and Pumpkin Pasties. Zentheya and I bought 10 Chocolate Frogs, 15 bags of  
Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, 5 sticks Droobles Best Blowing Gum and 5 Cauldron Cakes each. In total we spent around 1000 Sickles all together. I was hoping that Father would see sense and that he would all Zentheya to come to Hogwarts with me this year. Just in case he did, I decided to take her to get some items which she would most definitely need for Hogwarts.

It was coming near night time when we had finally finished getting everything. We were just walking out of Madame Malkin's Robe Shop when our Father suddenly apparated in front of us. Zentheya gasped in surprise. I swore as I seen how angry he was. "Where the hell have the two of you been!?" He hissed at us with false care as the streets were busy and people were looking at us.

"Getting some air and some school stuff..." I told him, grumbling and not looking at him. I knew there were a few bruises on my face, however my black hair covered the marks.

"Get home! Now! I told you to stay in your room Zentheya!" He snarled at her.

"I needed air! It isn't like you ca-" Zentheya began but stopped when Father gripped her damaged wrist in anger. Glaring at her threateningly. She whimpered in pain as a faint cracking sound echoed.

"Get. Home. Now!" He ordered and with that he released my sister before he apparated back to the house.

"Ze! Are you alright!" I asked her as I took up her wrist to examine it. It was bruised and still swelling. I sighed, I would have to bandage it for her.

"Yes...I am fine...let's just go home before he gets even more annoyed!" Zentheya suggested.

I knew she didn't like this. I knew she hated being around him. I nodded and with that we apparated back to the house where our father was waiting for us...

Orion's P.O.V.  
I waited patiently for my two disappointing attempts at Pureblood children. Zentheya had really pushed me to my limits this time! I had no other choice but to send her to Hogwarts! She better get into Slytherine or so help me she'd be in for hell when she came back for the holidays! However, there was one upside of her going to Hogwarts, and that was Bellatrix being there. Bellatrix would be able to put her in her place. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by the front door closing. "Get in here you two!" I ordered them. I could hear Sirius grumbling under his breath as him and his sister walked in. Zentheya sighed heavily and stood before me as I sat in my chair. "I have had it with you Zentheya! You have tried my patience for the last time!" I snapped at her as I began my lecture. "You are lucky there was an opening at Hogwarts! You better hope you do not mess this up or else you will be receiving a not-so-pleasant visit from me! Do I make myself clear!?" I snarled at her. She stayed quiet. I glared at her. "I said, do I make myself CLEAR!?" I raised my voice. The sheer volume of it caused the room to shake and for Zentheya to flinch slightly. She always was a bit more obedient after her time with Bellatrix.

"Yes Father..." She said.

"And you, Boy! You better make sure you don't lead your brother astray or so help Sirius! You have already been a major disappointment to this family! Both you and your sister have! The only hope left for us is Regulus!" I snarled at him.

Sirius just stared at me and glared at me. "Whatever!" He mumbled under his breath.

I chuckled low under my breath as I rose from my seat, stalked over to him. Sirius thought that just because he was going to school tomorrow that he was safe. He was so very wrong. I soon put him in his place as I struck him across the face. "Don't you dare speak to me like that again!" I warned him as the force of my hit knocked him to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Zentheya snarled as she went to help him up, however as soon as she so much as stepped an centimeter closer to her twin, my hand shot out and grasped a handful of her black hair, gripping tightly at the roots and yanked her back towards me. She cried out in pain.

"And you! Do not disappoint me! Or you will be so very sorry!" I threatened her as I tightened my grip. "Do you understand!? I hissed in her ear as she screwed her grey eyes shut. I yanked her head backwards roughly when she didn't answer me.

"Ow!" She cried out making Sirius jump up. "Yes! I understand Father!"

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Sirius snarled protectively as I released his beloved sister from my grasp and threw her forwards. He was quick to steady her as she stumbled.

"Get out of my sight! Now!" I dismissed them as I went back to my seat and went back to my work. "Make sure you cover your bruises, I do not want any questions!" I reminded them as they left.

Finally! The first chapter is complete! ㈳8 Let me know what you guys think! Please vote, follow and comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I am so sorry for the insanely looooooooong wait for this chapter. I know I haven't been writing and updating as much as I like, however I have completed most of my exams and now I only have one exam left (jumps up and down with happiness).  
_

Zentheya's P.O.V  
 _Just a little bit more..._ I thought to myself as I stood on my tiptoes, straining my none sprained arm out as far as it would go, trying to reach the roll of bandages which sat at the very back of the top shelf of the mirror cabinet in the bathroom. Sighing heavily, I knew I had to admit defeat as I retracted my my atm and blew a strand of my black hair out of my face. "Siri!" I called as I closed the cabinet and began to stare at my reflection in the mirror. My usually pale features were now dotted with various cuts and bruises that were well placed so that no one would be able to notice them unless they looked at me for a very long time... _Make sure no one sees them! I do not_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _called into Hogwarts_ _just_ _because_ _you were not careful!_ My father's words rang in my head as I remembered how angry he had been just because I had stepped in to protect my brother. Father never did like it whenever we helped tried to protect each other, not that Sirius and I cared anymore.

"Yeah Ze?" Sirius' voice snapped me from my thoughts as he entered the bathroom.

Shaking my head, I turned around to face my smug and cocky twin brother as he leaned casually against the door frame. "Oh hey, Siri can you be a reeeeally good twin and reach the roll of bandages from the top shelf down for me?" I asked him sweetly as I stepped backwards.

Sirius chuckled and walked over to me. "You reeeeally need to grow more Ze!" He smirked at me as he opened the mirror cabinet and effortlessly reached the roll of bandages down from the shelf.

I glared at him with friendly offence. "Hey! You're only a little bit taller than me! Besides I'm done growing and I thought you enjoyed helping me!" I retorted with an added fake sniffle and produced my perfected puppy dog face. It worked on him every time!

Sirius rolled his eyes at me as he turned to face me once more. "Sit down and lay your wrist out flat Tiny!" He instructed.

Doing exactly as my brother asked me to, I sat down on the side of the white Victorian bathtub and set my sprained wrist on the side of the cool tub. In the right light, you were able to tell just how old this bathtub really was, even with the various dents which decorated the bottom and sides of the bath. Some of them were made from when our 'Father' had attempted to drown Sirius by bashing his head against the sides of the bath. Others were caused from Bellatrix and my mother hitting my head off the bottom of the bathtub. I ran my hand over one of the deeper dents. I remembered that day. I had come home from Beauxbatons Academy and found Bellatrix and Sirius... I stopped her before she could hurt him further. I had never seen him so terrified in his life. I vowed that very day that I would never leave him alone with her ever again! I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Ze? Zentheya!?" Sirius' voice echoed in my eyes, pulling me from that awful memory. Shaking my head, I looked up at him with a blank expression upon my face. "Did you hear me?" He asked me, raising one of his eyebrows at me in confusion.

"What? Sorry no, I-I was er distracted...what were you saying?" I asked him.

"I said that I was finished with your wrist," Sirius repeated himself as he stood up and rolled the bandages up neatly. "Distracted? By what the dents in the bath?"

I bit my lip. "Maybe..." I shrugged.

"Well don't think about them, I know I don't..." Sirius told me as he replaced the bandages on the top shelf and offered me a hand to stand up.

"Alright alright, I won't think about them then!" I said smiling at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck thanking him for bandaging my wrist. "I'll just think about Hogwarts and finally getting to spend the school year with you!" I giggled excitedly.

Sirius smirked. "Yes! This year is going to be epic sis! I think it's going to be the best ever!" He agreed as we left the bathroom.

I smiled. "Oh yeah and now that we are in the same school, our the Annual BTPW is going to be wild!" I smirked. The BTPW was a quick and private way of saying the Black Twin Prank War, which was an annual private thing between me and Sirius. Sirius shared a knowing smirk as we walked to my broom closet of a bedroom.

Regulus' P.O.V.  
"Yes Mother, I will work hard...I promise..." I mumbled as she cleaned and pinched the skin on the side of my face. I was only twelve years old and yet I felt as though I had the weight of the world resting upon my small shoulders. I knew that even though my parents complained so much about my brother and sister, I was still unable to see why they refused to like them! Sirius and Zentheya were the best siblings ever!

"Good! Now eat up, you'll need all of your strength for the Quidditch tryouts for Slytherine this year!" Mother instructed as she placed a plate of half cooked food in front of me. "But I have no doubt that you're going to bring this whole family so much pride! Unlike your good-for-nothing siblings!" She exclaimed as she gave me her best smile. "Speaking of which, where are your useless siblings!? Your Father will want to go soon!"

I swallowed nervously. My Mother's smile was so forced that it looks like she may as well be sick! I wasn't even inside the school ground and I already felt nauseous! The pressure was suffocating me so much more than last year! I began to slowly pick at the food. I wasn't sure if it was edible... "I think Sirius is helping Zentheya get ready..." I sheepishly explained. Mother scoffed and rolled her eyes as she began shifting through the cupboards.

"That is what she gets for getting herself expelled! Your Father was not pleased at all!" Mother once again began ranting about how useless Zentheya was.

Personally, I thought Zentheya was the best sister! She was always there to comfort me whenever I had a nightmare and Sirius was always there to teach me to play catch or cool spells that helped me make friends in first year. He got punished badly for it though...he wasn't allowed to teach me Muggle things... it didn't stop him though and I was glad because it made me feel like just for a few minutes we were a normal family... "Kreacher, why don't you go and fetch those two!" Mother's bossy voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Yes Mistress Black!" The grumbling English accent of our family's house elf, Kreacher, echoed through the kitchen as he finished cleaning the shards of glass that were scattered across the floor from Father's fit of anger, before leaving the room and heading upstairs. All I wanted was a safe and happy family like all of my friends...

Sirius' P.O.V  
"Are you excited?" I smiled at my sister as I helped her finish packing her trunk.

"Hell yeah!" Zentheya smirked. "I finally get to meet the rest of the Marauders, that I have hearing so much about!"

I smirked as I thought of my three best friends, Moony, Prongs and Wormtail, but to everyone else they were known as Remus John Lupin, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. "Yeah! And maybe you'll join our group!" Looking up at my sister, I could see the excitement all over her face. It was identical to the excitement that I felt inside. Zentheya let out an excited squeal before tackling me in a hug. Chuckling, I hugged her back as I stumbled backwards at the sheer force of her hug.

"But Siri...what if they don't like me!?" Zentheya suddenly asked me as she looked up at me from our hug. She had a worried and nervous expression on her face. Zentheya was never shy until our Father began locking her in her tiny bedroom with Bellatrix. Ever since that one summer where I had stayed at Hogwarts for 'extra work', she had been so different... I remembered how when I finally came home, she was so quite and obedient. Timid and scared, flinching even at me! Her nightmares were so much worse not to mention the panic attacks...

"Hey wow Ze! They are going to love you! You'll fit right in! I promise!" I reassured her as I pulled her closer to me and rubbed her back in comfort. However, our sibling moment was ruined by the arrival of our annoying and horrid house elf. Kreacher, like every other house elf, had a bulbous snout-like nose, bloodshot eyes and numerous folds of skin. He also had white hair growing out of his bat-like ears.

"Mistress Black has requested both of you downstairs immediately!" His snarky, bossy voice pierced the air killing the excitement like an unwanted dagger!

I couldn't help but glare at him as we released each other. "Fine!" I grumbled.

"Mistress Black is very much disappointed in her first two born, especially her only daughter getting expelled...Kreacher thinks sending her to Hogwarts is too kind...Kreacher thinks the twins should have been drowned at birth..." Kreacher grumbled under his breath as he turned his back on us and went back to completing his daily chores.

I clenched my fists in anger. How dare he! I could feel my anger reaching boiling point. I didn't care what he grumbled about me, but he had no place to insult Zentheya! I took a step forward to snap at him like I usually did whenever he insulted her or Andromeda, however I felt Zentheya's hand close around my arm. "Let it go Siri, Kreacher is a nasty little elf who worships the wrong kind of people!" She reminded me wisely.

I sighed. My sister did have a point. Kreacher adored our parents. He was incredibly loyal to the pure bloods. "Come on, let's just get downstairs before she begins shrieking again!"

Zentheya took out her wand and pointed it at her trunk, chanting, "Feather-light!" 'Feather-light' was a very useful charm that made heavy objects such as our school trunks feel as light as a feather, thus making carrying the object easier.

I chuckled as I lifted my own trunk and my pet owl, 'Orey-Orion' who was black and had the unfortunate tendency to bite people, with the exception of Zentheya.

Making our way downstairs, we were met with a warm good morning hug from Regulus. "Hey bro!" I chuckled as we set our stuff down on the ground beside his.

Regulus smiled at us. "I can't believe you're coming to Hogwarts Ze!" He cried excitedly.

Zentheya smiled back at him. "I know Reg! I can't wait! I'm so excit-" She suddenly broke off as our Father appeared. It was obvious that he was not in a good mood!

"Where is your pet Zentheya!?" He barked at her.

"I don't have one! I never needed one at the Academy!" She retorted. Father's eyes grew dark and before I could step in front of her, he had hit her so hard that she stumbled on top of me!

"Do not speak to me like that ever again!" He threatened. "Now get inside the car! We are already late!" With a swish of his long black coat, Father turned around and walked out of the house, leaving me with all of the luggage plus Zentheya and a terrified Regulus. "Ze! Are you alright!" I asked her as I helped her stand up straight asked and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm just fine!" She said through clenched teeth, her face said it all. She was at boiling point, literally.

I could feel her body temperature rising as bits of smoke started to come off her hair. I caught her arm before she could leave the house. "Hey! Ze, cool it okay?" I whispered to her. Her and I both knew what our Father would do if he found out about her gift!

"Come on Reg!" I said as I lifted my stuff, providing my sister with enough time to cool down. Regulus watched as he too lifted all of his belongings and hurried out to the car. I could feel the glare of disgust and hatred that my Father was giving me. I just ignored him and set mine and Regulus' trunks in the boot of the car while Zentheya came out. As she came round to the back, I gave her a look which said. "Cooler?" She responded with a nod.

"Stop wasting time and get inside the car! Both of you!" Father's sudden order snapped us from our secret twin conversation. Not wanting to gain anymore beatings, we climbed into the car and drove off.

Remus' P.O.V  
Memory Begins  
 _The sound of my window creaking open caused me to stir in my sleep. It was a peaceful sleep until I heard the sound of the floor boards of my bedroom creaking. I felt something bite me. I shrieked in agony and my eyes snapped open. I seen Fenrir Greyback, his mouth was covered in my blood. "DADDY!" I screamed in pain as Fenrir suddenly began scratching me with his nails..._  
Memory Ends  
My dark brown eyes opened sharply as I shot up in my bed. I had yet another nightmare about Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who had turned me into this monster! I remembered that night so well... Fenrir had a problem with my Father. Fenrir was a large, viscous-looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers. He also had pointed teeth and long yellowish fingernails. After my Father proved that he was in fact the werewolf who was involved in the disappearance and death of a number of children and not a Muggle tramp like he had convinced the members of the Ministry of Magic. My Father believed that he deserved nothing but death. When I was 5 years old, he decided to attack. I remember sleeping in my bed when Fenrir forced open my bedroom window and bit me. My Father heard me screaming and reached my room just in time to save me. He managed to drive Fenrir out of our house by using a number of powerful curses. However, it was too late, I was a fully fledged werewolf by that stage... Ever since that night, my parents took me to various healers. All of them had tried their best to reverse what Fenrir had done, but there is no cure for my condition. I spent years separated from humans, due to the monster inside me. I was developing needs and in order to prevent myself from biting other humans, I resorted to biting and scratching myself. I couldn't believe it when I recieved my letter from Hogwarts. At first I was too terrified to even imagine going, however Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, allowed me to attend and I was brought to the Shrieking Shack once a month for my transformations to ensure that I would not harm any students. "Remus!?" My Father's voice echoed through my bedroom and snapped me from my thoughts. Shaking my head, I rubbed my pale face. "Are you alright, Remus?" He asked me as he barged into my bedroom.

"Yes Father, I-I am fine..." I stuttered. My voice was scratchy from just waking up.

My Father wore a saddened and guilt ridden expression on his face as he walked over to me. I couldn't help but feel so ashamed due to the evident creases of worry that had been more noticeable through the years. "I heard you calling out in your sleep again, is everything alright?" He asked me as he walked over to me and sat on my bed.

"I-I'm fine...sorry Dad, I didn't mean to wake you up!" I explained as I tucked my long legs up into my chest.

Dad smiled at me gently. "I was already up son, your mother has breakfast ready," He told me. "Are you excited about going back to Hogwarts?" He smiled at me.

I had completely forgotten that summer finished yesterday and today was the first day of the new year at Hogwarts. I bit my lip as I stood up. "I'll be downstairs in a few minutes..." I told him.

"Alright son, I'll make sure the food is still warm!" Dad smiled gently at me as he got up and made his way downstairs to help my mother finish making breakfast while I got ready.

It only took me a couple of minutes to get ready for Hogwarts. I couldn't help but feel awful. I could feel the shame of what I was rising inside me once more. I just prayed that everything would go smoothly this year. In my Hogwarts letter, Dumbledore had given me a prefect badge...I couldn't believe it, however I was glad that I was able to put in a good word for James, I think being Head Boy would do him good. The sudden smell of a deliciously cooked breakfast reached my nostrils. I couldn't help but smile and sighed happily as I lifted up my black Hogwarts robe and made my way downstairs. "Something smells nice..." I said putting on a smile for my parents. My mother was a Muggle so she was always nervous whenever I left for Hogwarts. She was just setting the table and I knew she always hated it when I left for Hogwarts as she always ended up crying which I hated! When Mother heard my voice she looked up. Her eyes were already beginning to water! I knew she enjoyed it when I was here during Christmas and Summer that way she wasn't making herself sick with worry.

"You be good this year okay?" Mum said as she made her way over to me. I smiled as I felt her wrap her arms around my waist. Mum was much smaller than Dad and I were, so she only came up to my chest. "And remember Remus, that you can invite your friends over for the holidays...if you want!" She told me as she started smothering me with hugs and kisses...not that I minded at all!

I chuckled. "Yes Mum, I will!" I promised her as she looked up at me with watery faded grey eyes. A dark shadow also hung across her usual pale face. She never did get much sleep when I left as there were times when Dad had to work away, like he did this Summer, and despite the fact that she would always act brave, I knew she was terrified whenever she was on her own ever since Greyback attacked. I guess that was why she liked having me here with her. "Don't worry Mum, it's only a little while before Christmas and I'll write to you both every week!" I smiled at her.

Mum sniffled. "Alright...but just be careful!" She nagged me.

"Alright love, I think that's enough," Dad chuckled as he placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a kiss on her tear stained cheek. "Remus needs to eat before he goes!" He reminded her.

James' P.O.V.  
"James! Get up!" My mother's voice echoed in my ears, snapping me from my dreams. My hazel eyes shot open as I bolted upright in my bed. I heard one of my Mother's exasperated  
sighs as I turned around. She was standing at the foot of my bed, shaking her head. "You'll be late! Up mister!" She told me. "Breakfast is ready!" Instantly at the mention of food, I shot out of bed faster than Lucius' hair fell out after Sirius put droplets of the Hair Loss Curse into his goblet! It was always funny to watch! You'd think after 5 years Malfoy would've started to catch on, but being the stuck up blonde idiot that he is, he was oblivious! Running around my messy bedroom, I began to throw on my black school trousers, white school shirt and my school shoes. I had to leave time to fix my hair! I only had this year go get Lily to go out with me! I still couldn't believe that Dumbledore had given me the position of Head Boy! "Dad! Have you seen my trunk!?" I called through the household.

"James, it is in the same place it has been over summer!" Father's smirking voice echoed around the house as he walked into my room. "In your wardrobe!" He told me chuckling at my blank face.

My eyes widened as an imaginary light bulb went off inside my head as I remembered where I had shoved it at the beginning of Summer. Racing over to my mahogany wardrobe I began yanking out clothes and carelessly chucking them behind me as I searched for my trunk. I had to find it! How could I lose something so big! "Yes!" I cried as after ten minutes, I finally found my trunk! Pulling it from the wardrobe, I grabbed the rest of my Hogwarts uniform and equipment before racing downstairs to get some food. This year was going to be amazing! It was going to be the most mischievous, fantastic eventful year of our lives and I couldn't wait for it to begin!

Zentheya's P.O.V  
King's Cross Station was by far the most grand building that I had ever seen! It was absolutely packed with both Muggles, Witches and Wizards as they hurried through the busy station, trying to reach the right train that would take them up their chosen destination. "Come on Ze! Hurry up!" Sirius called as we ran through the thick crowds, occasionally bumping into other people as we sprinted towards Platform 9 and 3/4. I followed my mad twin as he helped Regulus keep up and stay close. It was incredible how invisible people became whenever you were in a busy place like this.

It only took us about half an hour before as reached Platforms 9 and 10. Due to the fact that I had only ever been here to drop my brothers off, I raised an eyebrow questioning Sirius who just smirked. "Reg, you're up first! Show our clueless sister how it's done!" He nodded at Regulus who smiled and turned to face the brick wall that separated Platform 9 and 10. Regulus tightened his grip on his luggage trolley before breaking into a run towards the brick wall. My heart was in my mouth as I half expected him to crash into the wall, however my eyes widened as Regulus vanished before my very eyes! I looked from the wall to Sirius in amazement and bewilderment. Sirius laughed and his smirk widened. "Your turn!" I wasn't going to hide the fact that I was nervous. Taking a deep breath, I turned to face the wall and ran, closing my eyes as I drew closer to the solid brick wall.

Within seconds I could hear the sounds of millions of people talking and laughing. "Ze!" Regulus' voice echoed in my ears, making my eyes snap open. Looking around, I realised that I hadn't crashed into the wall, but phased through it! "Oh wow!" I exclaimed as I walked over to Regulus. "That was amazing!" I cried.

Regulus giggled. "Yeah it is!" He said.

Soon Sirius passed through the wall as well. "Welcome to Platform 9 and 3/4, home to the Hogwarts Express!" He told me, making his way over to us.

I smiled at him and gave a little squeal of excitement, hugging my brothers tightly. I couldn't believe it! It was like a dream! "Yo! Padfoot!" A sudden voice echoed through the platform. Sirius pulled away as he heard the strange nickname. "Prongs! I figured you and Moony would get here after me!" He chuckled turning around.

Curious, I turned around to see two guys walking over to us. One of them was around 5'11 with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "No owls!? Where have you been all summer Sirius!?" The guy asked as he engulfed my brother in a very tight hug.

"Ah Moony! He's suffocating me again! Attack him!" Sirius just about managed to say as he looked to the other, taller guy who just smirked and shrugged. The taller guy stood around 6ft and had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh as my twin struggled and squirmed. I could guess who they were by the nicknames that Sirius used. Prongs was James Potter or Pee Pee as Sirius occasionally referred to him as, and Moony was Remus Lupin the werewolf! At the sound of my laughter James put Sirius down and Remus and him turned to face me. "Who is this? Finally get yourself a girlfriend eh Padfoot?" He asked him smirking.

Sirius and I looked at each other with complete disgust. "Ewo! Gross! Prongs you are sick!" Sirius cried shuddering.

I laughed. "He could never get a girl like me even in his wildest dreams!" I smirked. "I'm Zentheya Black!"

Moony and Prongs stared wide eyed at me. "B-Black!?" They exclaimed shocked.

I nodded. "I'm Sirius' twin sister..." I explained to them.

"Well hello there. I'm James Potter..." James said as he took up one of my hands and planted a kiss on my hand causing Sirius to snarl protectively.

"Oi! Prongs, keep your lips for Evans!" He snarled.

James' blue eyes stared at him as his pale face went bright red. "Sh! Sirius! Shut up! She's right over there!" He hissed embarrassed.

Sirius gave James a mischievous smirk. "Then keep your hands off my sister!" He smirked as he wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders.

I looked at my brother with an amused look "Excuse me Siri! I can look after myself, thank you very much!" I reminded him as I gave him a gentle dig in the ribs with my elbow. Sirius glared at me playfully as he rubbed his ribs.

"I'm sorry about James, he's...I'd like to say that he isn't always like this but..." Moony said.

I chuckled. "Don't worry about it!" I smiled at him.

"I'm Remus Lupin, but you can call me Lupin!" Lupin said. Lupin smiled at me as we watched Sirius and James arguing and teasing each other.

"It's not my fault if you can't speak to her!" Sirius smirked as James' face went bright red.

"Shut up Sirius!" James hissed at my brother who just laughed.

It wasn't long before the sound of a train's whistle echoed through the station, bouncing off the brick walls as a black and red train pulled into the station. It was the Hogwarts Express. I could feel the excitement building inside me again. I couldn't wait to get away from my parents. I doubted I would ever want to return.

Sirius' P.O.V  
"Guys, look after Zentheya for me! I'll be on in a minute!" I called after my friend as I spotted Elodea. Ever since I had first seen her I had fallen in love with her. She was beautiful. Her gorgeous blue eyes always seemed to sparkle with happiness even despite whatever happened or whatever Lucius and his gang of horrible evil pricks put her through because of her background. Elodea was from Muggle parents like Lily, and because of that she was treated as much less than anyone else and was targeted with torment from my crazy cousin and all other Slytherines. Over the years, I had become more in love with her and she was also one of my tutors that I needed in order to pass my O.W.L.s. In the past years, my only passes were in the subjects that my Father didn't think we're important so he was never happy and now I was slowly beginning to pass thanks to Elodea and Snape. I was always anxious about my grades, however I was at the point where I didn't really care about much anymore. "Sirius!" I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard her sweet voice calling me. Turning around, I watched Elodea make her way over to me, her blonde wavy hair bounced up and down as she walked over to me. Her adorable smile seemed to brighten any room that she entered. Her adorable dimples were so perfect on her face, they made me smile and forget about my horrendous family. "Hey Pondweed!" I smirked as she rolled her beautiful blue eyes at me.

"Really? Can't you find another nickname for me?" She laughed.

I couldn't help but smirk at as a faint blush began to spread across her face. "I could buut I don't want to!" I chuckled. "Anyway, I have those papers you asked me to do over the summer..." I said as I dug out the essays that I had just about managed to do while looking after Regulus and Zentheya. Bellatrix had come to visit, which was never good. I could just about keep myself from bleeding out all over the essays. Father had just found out that I was being tutored in Potions and other subjects.

"Oh thanks, I'll have a look at it lat-" Elodea began however Marlene and Lily poked their heads out of the windows of the train.

"Come on, El! Hurry up!" Marlene called over to us. I rolled my eyes at Marlene. She was always so bossy!

"I'll be right there!" Elodea called back to then before turning back to me. "I'll look at them on the train, I hope you didn't find them too hard..."

I smiled as we began walking towards the Hogwarts Express. "No not at all, but El can you meet me later tonight!" I found myself saying. What the hell was my brain doing!?

Elodea smiled at me. "Yeah sure, but if we get caught Black, you're taking the blame!" She told me.

I chuckled. "Alright sure, I'll take the blame, except we aren't going to get caught because I am just so good at sneaking around!" I smirked at her.

Elodea giggled as I winked at her and we made got on the train. "Well then, I'll see you later!" She giggled as she went off down the corridor of the train to find Lily and Marlene while I went down to my usual carriage. I couldn't help feeling incredibly happy inside as now I finally had the chance to ask her out!

Distracted by my thoughts of what I was going to say to Elodea. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into the door of the carriage. I could hear the others sniggering as I opened the biggest smirks on her face. "Shut up Ze!" I muttered rubbing my nose and sat beside her.

"I'm not saying anything!" Zentheya smirked, resulting in a playful glare from me.

"What kept you Pad?" James chuckled as Lupin opened the window with his help. The recent attack must have seriously weakened him. It was awful seeing him like this.

"Yeah Siri! Why so red Captain Scarlet?" Zentheya sniggered

"My face is red because it is warm in here!" I brushed my real reason under the carpet.

James and Lupin looked at each other in disbelief. "Sure whatever you say Sirius!" They chuckled.

"It isn't warm bro, you're blushing!" Zentheya giggled.

"No I'm not! You're brushing!" It was probably the stupidest comeback in the history of comebacks! I shook my head as I knew that I was digging myself a big hole! "Anyway, so where is Wormtail?" I asked them as I hadn't seen Peter since the beginning of Summer when we finished Hogwarts.

James and Lupin both shook their heads. "No mate, I actually haven't seen him since we got off for summer..." Lupin said.

"Same" James shrugged. "Anyway what is more important is how come you have never mentioned that you have a twin sister before!?" He asked turning the attention on to Zentheya.

I shrugged. "No one asked..." I said.

"Excuse me! Bullshit Black! Lupin and I ask you like every year!" James cried.

Zentheya gasped. "You never mentioned me!?" She asked as she pulled a puppy dog face. "And I thought you cared about me but *sniffling* I guess I was wrong! You're ashamed of me!" She sniffled. I rolled my eyes and poked her in the side. She yelped and jumped. "Sirius!" She cried.

I chuckled as she whacked me in the arm. "You know that I could never be ashamed of my favourite sister!" I smirked ruffling her hair.

"Anyway! So Zentheya, where are you transferring from?" Lupin asked Zentheya.

"Oh um I'm not transferring, I er got expelled from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic..." Zentheya explained nervously.

James and Lupin exchanged shocked glances. "Really? What happened?" James asked.

"It was a prank that wasn't my fault...however I have always wanted to go to Hogwarts!" She explained as the train started moving.

It is FINALLY done! I apologise for the length of this chapter! But I hope you guys like this chapter.


End file.
